


Slow Joe Crow sews Knox's cock in box now

by bitter_crimson (Krim)



Category: Fox in Socks - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Art, Bondage, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-17
Updated: 2009-06-17
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krim/pseuds/bitter_crimson
Summary: So,Fox in Socksis my favorite book of all time. And in a brilliant epiphany, trying to think of things to write for "bondage (other)" for Kink Bingo, I realized that the book is actually pretty darned kinky, and ended up making this art instead. It doesn't get much more "other" than one Dr. Seuss character sewing another into a box! Complete with Seussian cock, of course (come on, you know they'd all have little poof-balls at the end like that). I drew the initial sketch for this with pencil and transferred to bristol board using graphite transfer paper, then did the inks, scanned it, and colored it in Photoshop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, _Fox in Socks_ is my favorite book of all time. And in a brilliant epiphany, trying to think of things to write for "bondage (other)" for Kink Bingo, I realized that the book is actually pretty darned kinky, and ended up making this art instead. It doesn't get much more "other" than one Dr. Seuss character sewing another into a box! Complete with Seussian cock, of course (come on, you know they'd all have little poof-balls at the end like that). I drew the initial sketch for this with pencil and transferred to bristol board using graphite transfer paper, then did the inks, scanned it, and colored it in Photoshop.


End file.
